the institute of london academy
by stunna smiles
Summary: tessa gray has come into a new world: london. she stepped into the well known institute of london academy to be welcomed by sophie and cecily. to be cared for by wonderful charlotte and henry. to be bullied by the students of the institute known as the clave, lead by jessamine. and worst and best of all, to be loved and torn apart by will and jem. -ABANDONED-


"TESSA! WAKE UP!" Elizabeth Gray called upstairs to her 16-year-old daughter.

"Just a moment," Tessa grumbled, pulling her bed covers close and tight around her.

Tessa heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A moment later, the door opened and Elizabeth popped her head in Tessa's room. This time, he spoke a bit more softly, "You've been saying that for the last ten minutes, honey. You have to wake up now. You don't want to be late for the first day of your new school, do you?"

Tessa wanted to say, _I do_ , but she knew it was no use. Elizabeth never gave up, and always did what she believed was the best. And apparently, sending Tessa to a _very_ well known school called the Institute of London Academy was the best idea for her daughter.

Tessa waited in her bed, looking up at the ceiling until her bubbly mother was gone, humming as she walked down the stairway. Then she got up, pushing the covers away from her to the other side of the bed. She was almost overcome with fatigue again, but fought it off, as she picked out an outfit to wear. Thankfully, Tessa's new school did not have a school uniform like her old one did, so she needed to make a good first impression. As they say, those are the ones that count. She finally decided(after a few minutes of standing in front of her closet, searching for something decent, then looking through her clothes that were in her cardboard boxes that she still did not take out after the move), she decided on a Contrast Checked Sleeve Crop Hoodie with a White and Pink Color Block Tee, Blue Distressed Boyfriend Jeans, and Flower Embroidery PU Lace Up Sneakers. She then went to her cardboard box that was on her brand new white vanity table. She rummaged through until she found what she was looking for: her Silver Simple Pendant Multi-Layer Necklace and Moon & Star Design Ring(that she put on her left middle finger). She brushed her hair and french braided it before she looked at her wall mirror. _Pretty good_ , Tessa thought enthusiastically. Tessa has always been an ambivert: a mix of both introvert and extrovert, even though Tessa had a little bit more of the introvert qualities. Some rare days she would be would be found talking and laughing with her friends, or having a heated argument that stubborn Tessa would always win. Most nights she would just go home longing for a cozy night by the fireplace(only if it was winter obviously) and read a classic.

Tessa was excited to, but nervous. Her stomach churned as she picked up her backpack she already packed with the directions emailed from her new teachers. It was heavy, and Tessa was strong now. Tessa had been working out lately, taking afternoon runs and doing extra pushups and curl ups, sometimes with a mix of of pull ups(NOT the diapers) in between. Not because she wanted too, of course, but because her mom wanted too.

Tessa lifted the backpack unto her shoulders and and walked out of her room.

Her mom was in the kitchen, making a full English breakfast. _She's already getting used to England_ , Tessa thought, _It's not like Mom would finally listen to me and move back_.

'Morning!" Richard greeted his daughter in his usual happy grin, taking his eyes off his laptop. He was always busy with his job. Luckily, he was familiar with the new routine in London. He found a job in the same company as his old job in New York.

Tessa nodded.

"You have to get out of here quick, Tessa. School is about to start! Still really sorry I cannot drive you to school on your very first day." Elizabeth looked really guiltily.

Tessa shrugged it off. "It's okay Mom. You're really busy, so I understand."

Elizabeth turned away from the frypan and hugged Tessa. "Thank you." she said, "Now off you go. You need 15 minutes to get there, and school is starting in 25 minutes."

Tessa nodded again. She quickly kissed her dad good-bye and opened the door, walking out the door to be greeted by an October morning fog.

Walking down the new and unfamiliar road, she listened to one of her favorite songs _Hey There Delilah_ as the band sang _Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City. I'm a thousand miles away my girl…._ Tessa had to smile at how ironic this song was.


End file.
